


Am I Cheating?

by AdlanielRachel



Category: Avenger - Fandom, Avenger 2 - Fandom, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Billioms, Cheat?, Disturb, Doorbell, Kissing, Leaving, M/M, Master bate, Mess, Missing, Moaning, Monologue, Pain, Pants On, Playboy, Sad, Sweet spot, Why?, decided, heartbroken, iron, love hate, platinum - Freeform, professional, punch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor left an angry and messed up Steve who then found another love dimension with an Iron Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Cheating?

 "Steve!" Tony shouted from his lab upon hearing a crashing sound from the other side of the room but there was no answer from Steve. BANG!! Another sound was heard and this time, Tony lost his patience, "Steve Rogers. You know I clearly don't care........." Tony said as he threw the cloth which he used to wipe his palms and began walking to where the sound came form, "If you want to do anything......." Tony shouted while he walked up the stairs, "But WILL YOU PLEASE......" 

 Tony paused and scanned around the room upon his reaching . It was in a great mess. Well, of course he would have been angry and grabbed the captain tightly making him into a huge punching bag if it's not for the figure he saw standing by the window looking as if he was restless and in anger. Standing by the door side,  he could see Steve's messy hair and shirt. 

 "Um... Well, I don't mean to interrupt  but will you kindly..." 

 "Tony. For once. ONCE IN YOUR ROBOTIC LIFETIME, SHUT UP!" Steve shouted as he turned and threw the chair toward Tony who dodges. 

 "Well, I am sorry. Instead of destroying my room you could have just find me so that we can have a talk making everything better?" Tony asked looking at Steve who said nothing and sighed. 

 "Tell me. Is there anyone else in the room the other day when we were kissing?" Steve asked as Tony stood fidgeted  there silently. 

 "Well, um..... apparently......." 

 "SPIT IT, TONY!" Steve shouted and Tony placed his hands up as if he is surrendering to Steve. 

 "Thor was there." Tony finally admitted.

 "Great! Now he is leaving me because of this. You clearly know he seeks for my trust and now you just blew the chance I had with him." Steve said angrily. 

 "Well, Steve. I..." 

Without warning,  Steve went towards Tony and began punching him. Now the so called Iron Man had become a Punching Man after all. Tony stood there silently letting the man to punch him. He didn't mind if it could help him to feel better. Tony then tighten his grip on the Captain holding him tightly and hold his chin looking deep into Steve's eyes.

 "Tell me. What do you hate about me? Why is it so hard for me to get close to you? What did I do? Am I too iron like that I seem feelingless?" Tony asked angrily sighing knowing it's wrong to spit it out at this time. However, the response he got was rather surprising. Steve looked up at Tony and hold Tony's palms in his. 

 "No. It's just. You have Pepper. I like you Tony. But I know I can't choose you. You have Pepper and I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings. She is a good friend to me." Steve said honestly looking up at Tony who smirked and comb Steve's hair aside and rubbed his cheeks gently.  

 "You know. If you said this earlier I wouldn't have to spend billions over the mess you made. Look, now let's get out of here first shall we?" Tony asked and Steve nodded. Thus, Tony walked Steve up to the lab shutting the door of the room and made some hot chocolate for both of them. Steve sat down on the sofa resting himself there placing his head on the sofa. Silently, he monologue with himself.  

 "I couldn't blame Tony. Thor's a God. God can do what they want can't they? They choose. I can't. Why is it so complicated? Why am I in a mess? I felt safer every time with Tony though I deny it myself. I have to stop lying to myself.  I need to wake up. It's not too late right? No? no? NO!" 

 "You all right Steve?" Tony asked handing him the mug of chocolate  

 "Yeah I am fine. No worries." Steve said as he placed the chocolate on the table and looked up at Tony who was staring down at him. Chemistry seems to be growing from their eyes and even a blind man could see that. Steve's stares were deep and in hunger for love while Tony seem to desire Steve as much as he desire to make his robots. Without any words, Tony placed the mug of chocolate down and immediately grab Steve up who surrendered to the act like a lioness surrendering itself to the lion. Tony crashed his lips onto Steve as he then kissed him hungrily while Steve tighten his grip around his neck enjoying the taste of iron and platinum. He cared no more for the God for this man seem to bring more care than the one he love. 

Love is wierd isn't it, Steve thought. One minute you could love someone and the other minute it's the other. 

Tony pushed Steve onto the sofa and pressed himself firmly to the Captain  while he placed soft kisses onto the Captain's neck licking it gently earning some soft moans form Steve who is trying to release himself from the grip but finally surrender again. Tony lick Steve's neck like a professional seeking for the sweet spot on Steve's neck and lick it like a melting ice cream yearning for a lick. 

 "Mmph...Tony." Steve moaned as he tighten his grip on the sofa feeling Tony close behind him with his hard member pressing against his butt. Tony smirk as he moved his hands down onto the Captain's pants and began massaging it. 

 "I know you like this. Better? Or more?" Tony asked rubbing his palms on Steve's member smoothly causing it to erect.

  "Tony, ugh..."Steve said as he seek for a place to rub his member on. Tony smirked playfully flipping the Captain laying his back on the sofa as Tony pinned him from above. 

  "You want it a lot didn't you Steve?" Tony asked. 

  "Yes.... Y...es.... Please.... ugh." Steve groaned as the man teased him by pushing his own member close to his. Steve moved causing Tony to moan and they were lost into the it own dimension. Steve enjoy it a lot. Far more better that at this edge of broken heart he found something to please himself. He moved faster according to Tony's pace while they held each other close and finally, both of them exploded their seeds leaning onto each other. 

  "I love you Steve. I want to said it for so long." Tony said. 

Steve smile and pulled Tony close for a hug when they heard a doorbell at the door.

  "Alright. We got to get clean up first." Tony said getting up as he pulled Steve up. Steve nod when a thought struck him.

  "Am I cheating? To Thor?" Steve asked. Tony smirked.

  "You don't speak I won't. So, we deal?" Tony asked.

  "Um...." 

 "Take it as a yes. Got to go Cap. See you." Tony said as he disappeared from the room to see who's at the door. 

 "Am I cheating? Oh no! No! I am right? No? Gosh!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you like, comments are appreciated. Thank you


End file.
